A Dream Not To Be False
by Nightmares-slave
Summary: Yami loves Tea and Yugi loves Yami. What happeneds when Tea dies. Will Yugi have a chance with Yami? Or will Yami find someone else?
1. A Dream To Good To Be True

Thank you to all of you who have read my other story. Well this one is going to be differen because there is no killing in it or Yaoi...yet. Depends if you review for Yaoi . I'm not promising anything of Yaoi though.

Anyway i hope you all like this story and by the way i will be upping the ratings futher on in the story so if you don't like swearing Yaoi or scenes with blood in them please do not read on.

Thank you for your co-operation and hope you enjoy the story.

Beginning

Yami was lying down on his bed listening to music. His head started to nod to the beat as he closed his eyes humming the song he was listening to. His ears pricked up hearing the front door open. He opened his eyes as sat up turning off his ipod and placed it on the bed side cabinet.

Yami got up and ran a hand through his tri-coloured hair yawning. He opened the bedroom door and headed downstairs to where the kitchen was. "Yugi!?" He shouted tiredly. He yawned again rubbing his eyes as he entered the itchen seeing Yugi perk up seeing him. Yami knew what this meant as he backed away.

Yugi quickly leaped into Yami's arms causing Yami to fall back on the floor. "Ack! Yugi!" He managed to shout hitting his head off he floor. He rubbed his head looking up to his Aibou that was now straddling his waist playfully.

Yami tiltinted his head back and smirked. "Oh no! Not again" He chuckled and looked back up to Yugi pulling him down and gave him a deep kiss. Yugi deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around him. He then noticed everything started to become a blur as he heard Yami's voice telling him to wake up.

Yami was watching Yugi toss and turn as he shook his lightly "Yugi your going to be late for school." He watched as Yugi opened his eyes and look at the time groaning. "Just a few more minutes" He pulled the blanket over his head trying to not cry out tears of pain.

Yami chuckled and grabbed the blanket pulling it off him and put it on the floor "Come on sleepy head, time to get up" Yami smiled and left the room for him to get changed out of his blue PJ's.

Yugi kept rethinking in his mind about the dream he had which had been going on for a year now. He always got woke up by Yami which made him want to cry and hold him close telling him how much he loved him, sadly he couldn't there was one person stopping him from doing that...Tea.

Yami was downstairs waiting for Yugi. He sat on the couch wearing his school uniform. He closed his eyes humming a song to himself as he then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He opened his eyes seeing Yugi in his school uniform. His eyes averted to Yugi's face which was a bright red from where he was sitting.

Yugi looked back as he tried not to blush again. He quickly opened the door and walking out trying not to get too excited from looking at Yami. Yami looked a Yugi curiously and shrugged as he followed Yugi out of the front door. Yami shut the door and locked it before running to where Yugi was and walked alongside him.

Yugi tried to keep his eyes away from Yami but couldn't as Yami satarted a conversation with him. "It's a beautiful day isn't it Yugi?" Yami aked looking up at the sky smelling the newly cut grass in the breeze. Yugi looked to him and smiled nodding "Yes it is" He spoke quietly as he walked.

About five minutes later they arrived at school and Yugi found Joey as he smiled and ran to him. "Heya Joey" Joey did his famous grin of his as he waved to Yugi "Heya Yug." Yami watched with a smile on his face as he stopped after reaching them.

Yami smiled as he looked at Joey and then looked around for Tea "Hey guys have you seen my girlfriend?" He asked as he looked back to Joey. Yugi looked down trying not to cry. Joey looked down and pulled a note out of his pocket, giving it to Yami.

"Yami i think you should read this..." He said as he watched Yami take it and start reading it. His eyes widened as tears formed in his eyes. "I can't believe it..." He growled throwing the note to the floor and he fell to his knee's "She can't be...she can't be...dead" Yugi's eyes shot open as he looked down to Yami a small sign of relief came from him. Maybe this time he could be with Yami without Tea interupting anything.

End of Chapter

* * *

Well there you have my first chapter on my story. I know a little lame but it'll gradually become beter i promise. Anyway please review for next chapter and i wish you all a good day.

Oh one last thing i made sure Tea dies because i hate her so much. Seriously. So anyway thank-you and hope you all review and i'll review one of your stories too.

Thank-you and have a nice day from yours truely Nightmares-slave


	2. Yugi's Secret Revealed

Hello to all my fans out there and welcome to the 2nd Chapter of A Dream Not To Be False. I am very excited for my second chapter and yes you'll know more of the story in this Chapter because i made sure i did.

I'm so excited anyway before i start babbling on about nonesense here is the fanfic and reviewers will be picked out one by one at the end. Thank-you and read on. Have a nice day.

Beginning

After school had finished Yugi was waiting outside for the rest of his friends. He was pretty excited that Yami was single now. He hated Tea for what she had done to him in the past. Tormented him and pushed him around. He didn't even care if she was dead. He even knew how she died but didn't want to think about that.

Flashback

"Let me go!" Yugi shouted trying to struggle out of Tea's grip. Tea held Yugi up against the wall by his neck. She had a huge smirk on her lips, as her eyes looked like she was going to kill him. "Yami doesn't want someone as pathetic as you. So why don't you just go home and crawl under your bed like where you belong and leave us all along"

Tea kept her smirk on her face as Yugi grasped at her hands trying to make her let go. "Yami might, I'm better than you" Yugi whispered trying to conserve some of his energy for what was coming next. He knew what she was going to do because this wasn't the first time she did something like this. It was far from the first time.

Yugi cringed as he felt Tea's fist drive into his stomach, which made Tea grin at the sight of this. Tea looked around for the nearest room except from the wall at the back on Yugi. She smirked seeing the most suitable wall to finish Yugi off. Tea pulled him up further up the wall before she tossed him to the wall with a giggled that came from her mouth.

Yugi hit the wall with great force as he felt some of his bones snap. He sighed in relief as he could move knowing that he didn't break anything serious. He tried getting up as he saw Tea come closer. Yugi got up as he heard Yami come in the door. He sighed in relief as he watched Tea turn round and give a high pitch sound out, running to her boyfriend and giving him a huge hug and a kiss.

Yugi watched as he watched what she did. It gave him heartbreak that Yami didn't know about what was going on or why it was happening for. Yugi could only walk away to leave hem in peace. He walked out thinking whether he should just leave everyone. He blinked then shook his head "No" He thought to himself. "I'm stronger than that I'll show her"

End of Flashback

He looked down but soon looked back up as Joey and Yami came out. He watched as Joey had a hand on his shoulder "Yami I'm sorry for your loss" Joey looked to Yami with saddened eyes. Yugi watched as he tried not to cry out for him. He looked down feeling bad for him. "It'll get batter Yami as time progresses" Yugi whispered so that Yami could hear.

Yami looked to him and then to Joey as he put on a small smile . "Yeah you guys are right...thanks" Yami ruffled Yugi's hair up playfully as he still thought about Tea. He looked down then took a deep breath looking back up. "Well we best be going we don't want to be late going home?" Yugi reminded Yami as Yami nodded and waved to Joey.

"See you Joey"Yami waved as he started to run out the school. Yugi did the same and ran after Yami noticing he couldn't catch up to him. "Wait up Yami i only have shor legs" Yami looked back and chuckled remembering. He stopped and waited for the littler one to catch up with him before he carried on walking "Sorry about that" Yami simple said before looking up to the sky.

Yugi nodded and chuckled as he nudged him "Try not to do that again" He looked to him and sighed mentally, even though Tea was dead he just couldn't stop having the images of her beating him up. He looked down and closed his eyes remembering what happened yesterday night.

Flashback

Yugi was holding a gun in his hands looking down to Tea who was now on the floor covered in cuts and bruises. His eyes held no emotion for Tea as he looked down to her watching as she looked back up to him horrified. Tea was shaking uncontrollably because of the attack of what Yugi did to her.

"Yugi are you off your head?" She asked as Yugi saw the reflection of the gun in her eyes. Yugi didn't reply as he didn't care for what would happen. He slowly walked to her and then crouched down. He grabbed her hair and put the gun against her head. Yugi could only hear voices telling him to pull the trigger. Get her back for all of her sins of what she did to him.

"Goodbye Tea" He looked to her then pulled the trigger hearing a large bang that made him jump up and step back. He looked at the mess on the tiled floor as he then looked to the gun he was holding. He sighed and began to clean any traces of evidence that could convict him of murder.

End of Flashback

Yugi opened his eyes as he looked to Yami who was looking back. "Yugi?" Yugi blinked and kept his gaze on him and nodded "Yes Yami?" He watched Yami look forward. "Do you think Tea was right for me?" He asked keeping his head down low. Yugi continued to look at him and sighed "To be honest no i don't"

Yugi looked down and sighed again "I think she wasn't your type." Yami blinked and looked to him. He stopped walking as he forced Yugi to stop walking too. "Oh and who do you think is my type?" Yami asked as he watched Yugi look up to him, as he lightly pulled Yami down by his top and traced his lips against Yami's "Me..."

End of Chapter

* * *

Well thats the end of the chapter...I know not very good but i made sure i included more detail on what happened.

yugixyamiyaoilover : This is the Yugi who killed Tea Thanks for reviewing the story. Also where did you get that song from. I like it alot

Dark Atemu-san : Yes it was part of my evilish scheme to take over the universe. Sweatdrops Ok i think i went overboard there but it was part of the plan and thank you for reviewing.

YamiKoi : Now you see why he killed Tea although i do know where you are coming from. I also thank you for reviewing.

Foomanchu : Never judge a book by it's cover i told everyone it'll get better as the chapter progresses. I'm more of a person who explains bits of information at a time instead all at once. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

These are the people i like to thank for reviewing and making this chapter work. If you want to be mensioned in next chapter just review and i'll send you a little comment at the end of my next chapter.

Anyway i hope everyone has a great day and i will see you all soon. Bye


End file.
